I Think I Can
by marshmellow637
Summary: When Sakura kills Meiling, only the worst can come out of it. She is put up for trial and while that is going on, is put through counseling. What will bring this big bad teen back to a happy bouncy 18-year old girl? Is that person's name Syaoran?
1. Bad Timing

I Think I Can  
  
Summary: When Sakura kills Meiling, only the worst can come out of it. She is put up for trial and while that is going on, is put through counseling. What will bring this big bad teen back to a happy bouncy 18-year old girl?  
Is that person's name Syaoran?  
  
Okay, here is my third fanfic. And, please R&R. I don't like criticism, so  
don't even try.  
  
Note: I do not own Card Captors/Card Captor Sakura. I wish I did, but,  
alas, I don't.  
  
Ch.1 Bad Timing  
  
I held the gun in my hands, and no one was going to make me let go. It was  
just me and Meiling, trapped inside of this small cramped room.  
  
"You told him, didn't you!?" I yelled. "You told Eriol! And then, you go  
out with him!"  
  
My rage was no where close to what I my screaming was.  
  
"No... I, I just gave hints! It's not like he liked you, either! Don't hurt  
me, please!" she shouted.  
  
I gripped the gun harder, and then remembered those words. I looked at her.  
She was crouched in the corner, and tears were running down her cheeks. I pulled the trigger a bit. She must have seen me, because she screamed.  
  
"Please! Don't pull the trigger! I promise I'll never ever betray you!  
Just don't hurt me!" is what that scared girl had yelled.  
  
"It's too late for that." I told her.  
  
I pulled the trigger as hard as I could. Sweat streamed down my face. Bang! Once. Bang! Twice. Bang! Three times. I stared at her body, laying there, with blood everywhere. Her mother rushed in. I stood there, with the gun in  
my hands.  
  
"Wha-What happened?!" she asked.  
  
She gasped, looked at me, then screamed,  
  
"Meiling?! Meiling! Sakura? What-"  
  
She had seen the gun in my hands, and then the bullet holes in Meiling's  
chest.  
  
"Sa...Sakura? No... I don't believe this. It cannot be true." she  
stuttered.  
  
I just stared at her.  
  
"Sakura?! Answer me, now! Tell me, did you do this?!" she yelled between  
sobs.  
  
I nodded my head. I felt sorry for her. All because of me, Meiling was dead, as dead as she'll ever be. She started crying and rushed toward the phone. I heard her whisper a few words and then hang up. She stared at her daughter, never looking up at me. I started to leave and, I was surprised, because she let me. I walked out of the house, and dropped the gun on the front porch. I kept walking and then, my pace suddenly got faster. I could hear faint sounds of sirens in the background. Suddenly, a cop turned the corner. I suddenly couldn't move my legs. He stops in front of me and gets  
out of the car.  
  
"Are you Sakura Kinomoto?" the cop asked.  
  
I nod my head a couple of times.  
  
"I'm sorry, but, you have just been accused of murdering an eighteen year  
old girl. You must be coming with me, now."  
  
I stepped into the car. Everything smelled like burnt metal. I didn't like it. While we were driving, I watched a little girl jump rope. She looked so happy, so innocent. We finally got to Meiling's house, and so many people were there. I could see Meiling getting wheeled away on a cart. I felt much  
guilt inside of me. There was no reason to kill Meiling. It was all one  
simple mistake. I stepped out of the vehicle to face Meiling's mom. Suddenly, a bunch of news reporters jumped out at me. Many questions popped  
out of no where.  
  
"How does it feel to murder an 18-year old girl?" one person asked.  
  
"Do you know that you might be sent to prison, or even given the death  
penalty for committing such a crime?" questioned another.  
  
I just kept on walking. When I opened the front door, there was Meiling's mom, crying on the floor. I tried to comfort her, but she wouldn't listen  
to me. I wanted to put my arm around Meiling's mom, and she just pushed  
away. I looked around the room, and noticed the many police officers inspecting the area. What was more to inspect? I killed Meiling, Meiling is  
dead.  
  
"I killed her," I said.  
  
All of the officers look up. One walked over to me and said,  
"Ma'am, it seems like you have committed a murder." How many times do people have to tell me this? I think I know what I did.  
And, what I might do next time. 


	2. Guidence Counseling is the Solution

I Think I Can  
  
Summary: When Sakura kills Meiling, only the worst can come out of it. She is put up for trial and while that is going on, is put through counseling. What will bring this big bad teen back to a happy bouncy 18-year old girl?  
Is that person's name Syaoran?  
  
Note: I do not own Card Captors/Card Captor Sakura. I wish I did, but,  
alas, I don't.  
  
Ch.2 Guidance Counseling is the Solution...  
  
The cop looked at me solemnly. I decided to look down; I couldn't take that  
cold stare he was giving me. My brain was filling up with nothing but shameless guilt. But, only one question had filled my mind. 'Why?' I had  
never hurt anyone, before, nobody. The last fight I had gotten into was  
with my brother. But other then that, I have never hurt anyone my whole  
life. Suddenly, another police officer came up to me.  
  
"Excuse me? Could I have a word with you?" the cop asked.  
  
I followed him to the front yard.  
  
"Hm... I talked it over with the officers, and they say that you will be put to court, and while we arrange that matter, I believe they have decided  
the best thing for you was to go to guidance counseling for a couple of  
months."  
  
I stared at him like he was some crazy person. I forced myself to talk.  
"Gu... guidance counseling?" I asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am, guidance counseling. That seems to be the only solution. But, you're lucky. Since you are still a teenager, you won't be put up to the death penalty, like everybody says. We believe teenagers are too young, and  
have a chance to change. We hope you do change."  
  
"No... But, you don't get it. I have never hurt anyone before. I don't know  
why I did this. I-"  
  
The officer put his hand up.  
  
"Please, explain it in court."  
  
He walked off. Many people had been leaving, and there weren't many others around, anymore. It was only couple of police officers, Meiling's mom, and I. I was too shocked to leave. I stood there for another couple of minutes,  
just inspecting the area, when I heard foot steps behind me.  
  
"Go away!" someone said.  
  
I turned around. It was Meiling's mom.  
  
"I never want to see your face again!" she yelled.  
  
I stared at her.  
  
"What are you still doing here!? Leave this instance!"  
  
I ran, ran as fast as my skinny legs could carry me. When I had reached my house, I stopped. Where was I to go? I definitely didn't want to face my  
family. There was no use going back to Kero, for he will never trust me  
again. I thought for a bit, and then, finally knew where to go. Tomoyo. Maybe she wouldn't understand, but she wouldn't blame me, either. I ran a  
whole two miles to her house. I rang the doorbell, and there she was.  
Tomoyo gasped.  
  
"I...I-"  
  
She cut me off.  
  
"I heard." She told me. 


	3. A Father's Love

I Think I Can  
  
Summary: When Sakura kills Meiling, only the worst can come out of it. She is put up for trial and while that is going on, is put through counseling. What will bring this big bad teen back to a happy bouncy 18-year old girl?  
Is that person's name Syaoran?  
  
Note: I do not own Card Captors/Card Captor Sakura. I wish I did, but,  
alas, I don't.  
  
Ch.3 A Father's Love  
  
Tomoyo walked out and closed the door. She put her hand on my shoulder and  
started crying.  
"But, why Meiling? What did she do to you?" Tomoyo asked. I looked down at my feet and shook my head. She tried to comfort me, but, no words could come out of my mouth. I couldn't put myself to say anything.  
  
"Its okay, Sakura. I understand... Eriol, right?" she said.  
I started crying, and I wouldn't stop. Tomoyo kept patting my back like everything was okay. But, nothing was okay. Nothing at all. I had killed Meiling, I had killed her because... because.... Why did I kill her? Was it all part of my jealousy? Or was it my rage because Meiling had humiliated  
me?  
  
Now, it was me and Tomoyo, standing on her porch, crying. After fifteen  
whole minutes of crying, Tomoyo's mother stepped out. She was holding a  
phone, and when she saw me, she trembled.  
  
"Sakura... I didn't know you'd be here." she said. "This is your dad on the  
phone."  
  
I nodded my head, and Mrs. Daidouji signaled Tomoyo to follow her. Tomoyo  
did. Soon enough, I was the only one out here. I looked at the phone; I wasn't yet ready to face my father. Finally I had the courage to put it up  
to my face.  
  
"Hello?" I asked.  
  
"Sakura. I'm not really sure what to say about this. I- I- don't know.  
Never once have I been in a situation like this."  
  
His words burned like fire in my heart. 'You?! You?!' I thought. 'I have never been in a situation like this, either!' But, I could not speak those  
words. Nothing came out of me. I just stood there.  
  
"Sakura, you need to understand. Our family has been torn apart many times, but this, I don't know. Sakura... you need to understand the decision I am  
going to make. You may not like it, but, it will help you."  
  
I took the phone down from my face, and pushed the off button. He just  
doesn't understand! He thinks the whole world revolves around him, and nothing else! I threw the phone into the grass and ran home. In my own bed, I should be safe. But, I forgot about Kero. He was still there. He would never trust me, never believe me. He would never have my back. Nobody was  
on my side this time. Now I knew how it felt.  
  
When I reached home, I flung my self on my bed, and put the covers over my head. Kero must have noticed I was home, because he came over and soothed me. I stayed there until in became dark, and Kero finally gave up, because no more words came from anywhere. Silence. But then, I heard yelling going on downstairs. I got out of my room, and snuck out and stuck my head in the  
railing. It was dad. He was on the phone.  
  
"No! I don't know what to do with that girl!" he exclaimed. "I've been  
trying to raise her for years, but nothing comes out right!"  
  
There was a short pause, then more shouting.  
  
"No, I haven't thought of that. Yes, you have already told me about guidance counseling, but, I need more for her then that! Sending her away  
to Hong Kong?!"  
  
There was another pause, but this time, a long one. Dad's voice got  
quieter.  
  
"Hm.... maybe that is a good idea. No fees, no paying? Hmm... But, how  
long will she stay with that family? A couple of months, eh? You got a deal. She goes to Hong Kong to live with a family, and then, while that is going on, they will arrange something in court. That's it? Okay, you got  
it."  
  
Sending me to Hong Kong? Me?! At that sudden moment, my dad had hung up the phone. I scurried into my bed room and hid under the covers. I heard my dad come up and open the door. I pretended to be asleep, because he sat right  
next to my bed.  
  
"Sakura, I am so sorry for any trouble I have caused. I want you to know I  
have always loved, I love you, and will always love you."  
  
He gave me a kiss on the check, and left the room. As soon as I was sure  
that door was shut, I sat up straight.  
  
"What was that about?!" I asked myself. 


	4. The Chaperone

I Think I Can  
  
Summary: When Sakura kills Meiling, only the worst can come out of it. She is put up for trial and while that is going on, is put through counseling. What will bring this big bad teen back to a happy bouncy 18-year old girl?  
Is that person's name Syaoran?  
  
Note: I do not own Card Captors/Card Captor Sakura. I wish I did, but,  
alas, I don't.  
  
Ch.4 The Chaperone  
  
That morning, my dad woke me up at 5:30.  
  
"Wake up!" he shouted at me.  
  
I looked out the window, it was still dark. On my chair, was my suitcase. Dad was putting all of my clothes inside. I watched him for awhile and then  
he finally told me to get dressed, and we only had twenty minutes.  
  
"But, dad!" I yelled. "School doesn't start until 8:00!"  
  
He looked at me with a solemn face. I hated that face. I hated him. Dad  
stared at the floor and came over to me.  
  
"Honey.... I'm very sorry, but, you have to leave. You have to go away. For  
a couple of months. And you're leaving today."  
  
His sentences were short and choppy. But, then, it hit me. Honk Kong. I would be sent to live in Hong Kong for awhile. I looked up at my dad and his sorrowful face. A face full of sorrow, my ass. I hated my dad. This was way worse then how I was mad at Meiling. If I had had a gun, he would've  
been dead by now. Dead. Those words rang in my head as my dad left the room. I then had a sudden urge to pack my suitcase, myself. I put all of the shorts on one side, and all of the tops on the other. It had seemed to  
take forever to finish, but, I was halfway cooled down by then.  
  
"Sakura! Come down! The person that will chaperone you is here!" my dad  
yelled from downstairs.  
  
I put a puzzled look on my face. Who was this chaperone? I brushed my hair, and then said goodbye to Kero. Wait, where was Kero? It had seemed to me that he went to go live with Tomoyo for awhile. Oh well, I would be fine  
on my own. When I finally slipped my shoes on, I started to drag the  
suitcase down stairs.  
  
"Hi" somebody said.  
  
I jumped back and tripped of the suitcase so all of my clothing fell out. There I was sprawling all over the floor, with someone looking over me. It was a boy. He looked about 19 years old, and had chestnut colored hair with  
brown eyes.  
  
"Hoi?!" I screamed.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I startle you?" he asked.  
  
He was staring down at me, with his hand out. I grabbed it, and got up. I  
looked at all of my stuff, laying everywhere on the floor. I started to  
pick things up, and then, I saw his hand.  
  
"Look, I'm really sorry." he said. "I'm only here to escort you to Hong  
Kong. You'll be living with me for a bit."  
  
The boy smiled. He had a gorgeous smile. I looked down and shoved every  
remaining piece of clothing into my suitcase.  
  
"I-I heard..." I mumbled, still trying to fit my jeans in there.  
  
"I didn't know I was going to live with a family, though. I thought I was  
going to some sort of jail cell." I told him.  
  
"Jail cell?" he asked.  
  
I turned my head. I wasn't going to explain it to him. I didn't want to  
explain it to him. Life wasn't fair. I looked up and he was giving me a  
hard stare.  
  
"I understand...." he said." You can explain it later."  
  
I didn't want to explain it later; I didn't want to explain it at all.  
Nothing. If you really wanted to do me a favor, just shoot me. I didn't  
want any guidance counseling, nothing. 


	5. The Car, the Trip, and the Boy

I Think I Can  
  
Summary: When Sakura kills Meiling, only the worst can come out of it. She is put up for trial and while that is going on, is put through counseling. What will bring this big bad teen back to a happy bouncy 18-year old girl?  
Is that person's name Syaoran?  
  
Note: I do not own Card Captors/Card Captor Sakura. I wish I did, but,  
alas, I don't.  
  
Ch.5 The Car, the Trip, and the Boy  
  
The boy and I made our way downstairs and my dad was sitting by the  
counter, drinking coffee.  
  
"Ohaiyo!" Dad exclaimed.  
  
"Hello, again!" the boy announced.  
  
"I see you have gotten acquainted, Syaoran." My dad said. "But, for further  
references, this is Sakura."  
  
'Syaoran?!' I thought. 'Isn't that the son of the CEO of that company?!' I looked at him. Yeah, it was. I looked back at my dad. He winked at me. I  
turned my head really fast, there was no way my dad could make me feel  
sorry for him.  
  
"Sakura... Sakura..."  
  
Syaoran kept saying my name over and over again. I could feel my face flush  
red. He laughed.  
  
"Heh. I like that name." he told me. "It seems to fill me with joy."  
  
I blushed again. This guy seemed very nice for a CEO's son.  
  
"Well, you guys better get going if ya'll are going to make the flight!" my  
dad said.  
  
As I was rolling my suitcase out the door, it made a horrible racket.  
Trying to go down the steps, I tripped and went sprawling. But then,  
somebody caught me. I looked up, and it was Syaoran.  
  
"Uh... oh... I... um..." I stuttered.  
  
He looked at me and laughed.  
  
"You were in for a fall, there." Syaoran said. "That would be horrible if  
you did. We would miss our flight!"  
  
He laughed again. I slightly pushed him away, and walked to the car. It was beautiful. It was a perfect white car, no marks, nothing but white, like I  
wanted my life to be. I touched it, going over all of the creases.  
  
"You like it?" he asked. "I would've brought the limo, but, my dad needed  
it."  
  
I looked up at him and gawked. I looked back at the car, and knocked on the  
window. He laughed again and unlocked the car. I went over to the passenger's side and got inside while Syaoran put my suitcase in the trunk.  
He slid into the driver's seat and smiled at me.  
  
"Sit tight. Heh, this is going to be one long ride!"  
  
As soon as we got to the airport, everybody was looking at me. They pointed, and whispered. I kept looking down because I couldn't take all of  
this attention.  
  
"Don't worry. As soon as you get to Hong Kong, nobody will know." Syaoran  
said while putting my suitcase on the cart.  
  
I looked up at him. But, how did he know? 'It was probably Dad,' I thought to myself. I looked away again, and saw many people still staring at me. My  
face turned red.  
  
"Sakura, let's go!" Syaoran exclaimed. "We'll miss our flight! You wouldn't  
want to be stuck here, eh?!"  
  
He laughed again. I smiled a bit, and followed him. I walked into the  
airplane, and we sat in our seats. Where was I to go next? 


End file.
